A different side to me
by RegalKitten
Summary: Swan Queen - Regina Mills was a woman you'd positively never see in a strip club. She was a successful lawyer, living in one of New York's most expensive penthouse apartments, driving a flashy car. So just why was the brunette making her way into one of New York's not so finest strip clubs? And just who was the mysterious Strawberry Saviour who had gotten her drunk? A/U One-Shot!


Okay so this randomly came to me! I saw a post mentioning a drunk Regina and boom, this came out of it!

Just a fun little one-shot! A/U based! But totally SwanQueen!

I'd also like to mention I was listening to t.A.T.u whilst writing this! Haha! Enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

><p>The brunette woman had been walking along a street in the East end of New York for what seemed like hours, but in a matter of fact was only half an hour.<p>

Attempting to find _something _open at this hour was absolutely impossible, or so it seemed.

It was approaching 2am, a Thursday night. The street was dead, completely no one in sight. Nothing looked open at all.

_Why_ did her car have to break down _here?_

_Why_ did her phone have to die?

Regina hadn't seemed to be having much luck. Maybe staying late at the office was a bad idea. No, it wouldn't have been if there weren't a road block.

Let's just say Mills was not having a good night.

The brunette woman wrapped her coat tighter around her slender body as the ice chill of the wind came blowing in her direction, brown hues remained on the path ahead as brunette locks came hanging over her shoulders as she dropped her head to shield her face from the icy breeze.

This street was never-ending, it just continued going and going and for a woman who could usually last all day in designer 6-inch heels walking from here and there, she was finding it difficult now. _Now_ out of all times?! Her feet were aching and she simply wished to return to her luxurious penthouse apartment, though that seemed like it was not going to happen any time soon.

Mills was nearing the end of this damn long street, but metres before the end, a flashing pink sign caught her attention. The woman's head bounced up as she studied the building that was open.

"The Queen's Chamber's - Strip-Club. OPEN LATE!" is what the bright neon pink flashing sign read atop a building that looked rather unappealing. A sigh is all that was heard fall from crimson lips.

Out of _everything _that could've been open, a _strip club_ had to be the only thing?

Regina was left out staring at the entrance of the building for about 5 minutes. Simply contemplating if she should enter or not. She had no idea if there would be anything else around the corner open. It was late, cold and looked as if it would rain at any moment, and so, the petite woman entered the building.

Brown orbs glanced around her new surroundings. It looked as horrid inside as it did out. She could smell the alcohol and the sweat from many men as soon as she entered as well as the loud music hitting her ears. It was humid inside and surprisingly rather crowded. She spotted quite a few men receiving lap dancers from many of the strippers' as well as a few working the pole.

The lawyer, dressed in her pant suit walked her way through the crowd to the bar counter.

"Excuse me, is there a phone I-.." The woman was instantly cut off as a loud cheering outburst erupted throughout the strip club as the club's most popular dancer made her way out.

Rolling her eyes and increasing her voice volume the woman spoke again, though it was after the loud cheering had quieted slightly.

"Is there a working phone I would be able to use?!"

The bartender closest to Regina completely ignored the brunette's question as he spoke.

"Now what's a fancy rich lady doing in this area?"

"_Trying_ to get home, now, is there a phone I could use?"

Regina's features took on a look of impatience and annoyance as she was made to repeat herself, especially since she was _sure_ the bartender heard her the first time and simply wished to ignore her.

"Just down there, pretty lady."

The scruffy looking bartender replied as a digit of his pointed to the other end of the building near the toilet facilities, a rather cheeky smile playing upon his features.

Mills rolled her eyes once more, this time directly at the man before turning on her heel and pushing herself past the crowd of hormonal men to where the phone was.

In the corner of the club, right where the bartender had told her, was indeed a pay phone. A dainty hand reached for the phone, a scrunched up expression across the lawyer's face just from thinking about the germs on the object.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Mills entered in the number to a tow truck service. She was able to find the number in her car on some documents before she left her vehicle in search of a phone. An answer came almost instantly. Thank you New York and your 24-hour tow truck servicing, she thought as she gave the man on the other end of the phone the street address in which her car was stuck at. The only downer was that he would not be able to reach Regina for another hour or so. With a sigh and low growl the woman hung up the phone.

She didn't want to wait back in her car. It was freezing outside and she was unable to start her car, so no car heater. Going through any other options was unsuccessful and this strip club was the only place she could wait.

Heading back to the bar counter, she took a seat on a chair at a table that was hidden away in the corner.

You'd think all the half-naked women around would keep the men occupied but no. A male who looked as though he was in his early 30's approached the lawyer. Already a disapproving look was upon creamy features but that didn't stop the man.

"Alone you are, I see. I think I just might have to buy you a drink."

A wink followed as he hovered over the brunette.

With crossed arms, Regina spoke,

"I _think_ you should turn around and walk away."

Mills was in no way in the mood for horny men to be approaching and speaking to her.

"Now, shoo."

Buzzing the male off like a pestering bug, he got the hint and walked off, muttering something about the lawyer in response.

Regina remained closed off from the crowd, ignoring anyone who was stupid enough to come up to the annoyed woman. Though her attention was caught by the sound of a female's voice.

Brown locks flew around as the woman's head slowly hovered up.

The first thing that caught the lawyer's eyes was long, golden blonde curls as well as a strong strawberry scent.

Brown orbs shot up to take in the view of the woman before her.

One of the club's dancer's.

The brunette couldn't stop her lingering eyes from taking in the view of the slender dancer. Brown hues stopped in their tracks at the sparkling red glitter on the blonde dancer's chest, atop the dancer's strawberry red bra.

Clearing her throat, Regina spoke up.

"Yes?"

The dancer didn't reply, well not yet anyway, and brought her leg around to sit herself atop Mills' lap.

Pure shock erupted through the brunette's veins, which was evident on creamy features.

Clearing her throat once more, the lawyer spoke once again,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get off of me!"

There was no denying the heat Regina could feel travelling through her body, only to land down at her core.

"My job of course. Just call me Strawberry Saviour."

The next thing Regina felt the was movement of the blonde's hips. As well as blonde curls spilling over Mills' shoulder as the dancer leaned further in, her face breaking past the personal space barrier of Regina's.

It took mere seconds for the brunette lawyer to push the blonde off of her and to stand up.

"I said, get off of me!"

Regina had practically yelled those words out, which had caused most of the club to turn their attention towards her. Sending a glare their way, they got back to their own business.

The hands of the dancer's came up in a defensive manner,

"Whoa, chill out lady."

"Do your ears not work?!"

"Hey! I said chill. Jeez, I was only doing my job."

"If I desired your services, I would have asked you for it."

The blonde dancer took a step back at the view of Regina's unimpressed features, she hadn't meant to piss off the woman.

The dancer knew the type of woman Mills was and usually, _her_ type come in for one thing and one thing only, _especially _at this hour of the night.

"I thought that was what you wanted. Gorgeous woman like you sitting alone in here. Sorry I read that wrong."

"I am in this dreadful place because my car broke down, so take your services elsewhere."

The blonde wanted to make up for her mistake. She was the club's best dancer and the last thing the woman wanted was for a bad mark by her name.

"Hey, I'm about to go on my break, how about I buy you a drink for my troubles."

"No thank you."

"Please, I insist."

Without another word being said, the blonde turned and headed for the bar.

Regina had re-taken her seat in the time the blonde was gone, only hoping she wouldn't return, but then she returned, holding two cocktails in either hand.

Placing the drinks down on the table Mills was at, the dancer also took a seat.

"I said no thank you.'

"And I said that I insisted. Come on, I'm on my break and I'd rather sit here than be in the back."

Regina merely rolled her eyes.

"I promise you I am not that bad at keeping other's company."

"I'd rather be seated alone."

"Too bad, I'm here now. Here."

The blonde then handed Regina one of the strong alcoholic smelling cocktails.

Mills simply put her nose up at the drink.

A shrug of the shoulders came from the dancer before she lightly sipped her drink.

"The name's Emma."

"Regina."

A smile came from the blonde at getting the brunette's name out of her, far more easily than she expected. Regina merely sat there avoiding eye contact.

"So, what brings someone like _you _up in this end of town?"

No answer came.

Emma spoke again,

"I'm just gonna keep talking to you until I get a response."

"You're wasting your time."

"HA!"

A grin of achievement bloomed across the blonde's bright pink lips.

Regina simply sat there, rolling her eyes yet again.

"If you keep doing that your eyes will end up the wrong way around."

"I was hoping you'd take that as an incentive to leave."

"Hmm, nope."

Goodness this blonde was determined to annoy Regina, though it may be a different scenario in her eyes, it wasn't in Mills'.

"Again, what is someone like _you_ doing here?"

Regina gave up. This woman wasn't going to stop until she got an answer.

"Road block."

Sweet and simple responses was all Mills was going to give.

"What you waitin' in here for?"

"Tow truck."

"Ah…It's really cold out aye?"

"Yes."

Mills drummed her nails against the tabletop as she reluctantly took a sip of the cocktail. Surprisingly it was quite tasty. Like an explosion of alcohol and fruit in her mouth.

"These are nice, aye?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

Within moments, Mills had finished the glass; she had enjoyed the feel of the burn from the alcohol travelling down her throat.

"Another?" Emma had asked with that same cheeky smile.

"Certainly not."

"Oh, come on."

"No."

"Too bad I don't take 'No' for an answer."

And she was gone again.

A low growl escaped cherry red lips at the fact the blonde continued to defy what she had said.

About 5 minutes later she returned,

"Oh, come on, smile, it's not _that_ bad in here."

"I beg to differ."

"Pfft, so sorry we're not classy enough for you."

As the blonde spoke, she placed two full shot glasses down in front of Regina,

"Thought you might like a change."

"You thought wrong."

"You're so uptight, let loose a little."

"Excuse me?"

"See what I mean?"

With a faint grunt, slender digits wrap around the small shot glass, hovering it up to red painted lips, downing the hard liquor in an instant.

"Phew,"

The lawyer spoke out with a shake of the head. It had been quite some time since the brunette had downed such strong liquor and she had almost forgotten the hit it had.

Emma downed hers seconds after.

"Another?"

"Will it stop you pestering me?"

"Hmm..yep!"

"Fine. _One _more."

One turned into two, then three.

Also add a few more cocktails atop of the hard stuff.

Emma had since then returned to the stage, vacating the pole she was now working on.

Mills remained seated at the table in the back, a drink in hand as her eyes were locked on the blonde. A finger twirled around the umbrella that sat in her drink.

She could feel her intoxication level increasing, she _knew_ that this was the time to stop herself, but for once, she was enjoying herself. Not having to worry about cases and paperwork that continually piled up, and so, she ignored that little voice in the back of her mind.

Nearly 45 minutes had passed and Regina Mills was completely drunk.

The crowd in the strip club had simmered down by a large amount. Not many were left in sight.

Blonde curls were still left bouncing as slim legs wrapped themselves around the pole.

It was indeed highly pleasurable to watch, that was something Regina could absolutely not deny, neither could she deny the fact that heat had begun building up between her legs.

After the song that had been playing ended, one of the men behind the bar, presumingly the manager of the club shouted that Emma was to now take the floor and give out the famous Strawberry Saviour lap dances.

The first male the blonde had stalked towards was a slightly eager man.

It was usually at this late time that the costumers were overly drunk, and so Emma knew how to handle these type.

And then there was Regina, in a little world of her own. Still, brown orbs never left the blonde dancer's form.

Sipping on another strong cocktail, she eyed Emma as the dancer began approaching her.

Regina's chair was turned around so it had been facing the stage and so, Emma placed her hands flat on the table on either side of the brunette's seat; hovering low above Mills.

Brown hues glanced at bright pink lips before lingering down to the burst of cleavage that Emma was showing.

Goddammit.

"You're drunk." The blonde spoke out in a matter of fact tone.

The lawyer didn't respond, instead she reached down into her purse, and pulled out a $50 bill.

Biting her lip, Regina leant in toward the blonde and placed the bill in the side of the woman's bra.

"Had a change of heart I see."

"I'd say it was _you _who brought upon that change."

With a smirk, the blonde's hands moved to sit atop Regina's shoulder's as her position changed, now sitting on the brunette's lap.

Her hips began moving slowly at first as she moved her hands to take ahold of Mills' before placing the brunette's tanned hands on her own hips.

A mirroring smirk soon erupted across the brunette's own lips.

Breasts were soon bouncing in Regina's face.

Next was a fabulously rounded arse.

The heat was only building up between the brunette's legs; the throbbing sensation increasing by the second.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmm…most certainly."

Emma and Regina both chuckled softly at that.

And then Mills' $50 was up.

Instead of the blonde just up and leaving like she would do with other clients, she grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her up.

The lawyer was drunk enough to allow herself to be pulled along by the dancer, giggling as she was.

She was pulled toward the stage and once on it, the pole the blonde worked.

The strip club was now closing up and so, apart from the manager, bartender and a few other dancers', the club was empty, and so, Emma took advantage of that.

"Show me what you can do."

The brunette's brows furrowed at hearing the words fall from Emma's lips, she was confused until the blonde's head bopped toward the pole.

A chuckle fell from Regina's lips as she spoke up,

"No, no no no, no way in hell."

With a small nudge to Regina's side, pushing her toward the pole, the blonde dancer replied,

"Come on gorgeous lady, show me what you've got!"

There was a hint of enthusiasm in the blonde's words and the only response she got was a poked out tongue.

"You'll be jealous of my fabulous pole dancing moves!"

"Ha! Prove it then!"

Sticking her head up, Regina removed her coat as well as slipping out of her heels,

"There is positively no way I am doing it in those!"

Emma merely laughed at Regina before arching her eyebrows and pointing down toward her own 6-inch stripper heels.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever."

The lawyer was certainly not acting like her usual professional self tonight and it actually left her surprised at just _how_ immature her drunken self could act.

Wriggling her eyebrows, the brunette lawyer gripped the pole, quite dramatically you'd might add as well which only caused laughter to erupt from Emma.

A leg of the woman's wrapped itself around the pole as she released one of her hands.

She threw her head to face the ground, brown locks spilling over her face as she did so.

The free hand of the brunette's came swinging out, facing diagonally from the hand that was gripping the pole.

She had done it so over dramatically that the blonde's laughter volume only increased.

Regina then heard the sound of Emma's hands clasping together, clapping for her.

"Leg Hook. Hmm, I'll give that a 7 out of 10."

Mills had then released the pole and lowered her leg.

"That deserved an 11."

"But, it was only out of 10."

"Your point?"

Emma only laughed.

"What else you got?"

Regina refused to reply, instead she gripped the pole once again, a smirk clearly playing out across crimson lips.

The brunette walked around the pole twice before using all her strength to pull herself up slightly, attempting to get a leg to wrap around the pole to perform the 'Fairy' move that she had witnessed Emma do not too long ago.

She wasn't able to do it and instead of her leg gripping the pole tightly, it slid down the length of the pole, leaving Mills falling on her arse with a blonde laughing at her.

An 'ugh' sound escaped red cherry lips.

"I think that is a little out of your league right now, but I'll give you a 4 for trying."

The lawyer merely scoffed at the blonde.

Emma then held a hand out for the brunette to take.

Oh, Regina took it alright, but as the blonde attempted helping the woman up, she felt herself being pulled down.

The dancer fell atop the brunette, both women bursting into a giggling fit as she did.

The women's head's collided ever so lightly as they both turned their head's up accidentally at the same time.

Pink and crimson lips coming ever so close to one another.

Both blonde and brunette soon fell extremely quiet at that moment.

Emma picked herself off, brushing her hands down her bare skin, removing any dust that she got on herself before clearing her throat.

"Uhmm..I'll be back. I'm just gonna change."

Regina had only just gotten a head nod in before the blonde was off and disappeared into the back room.

Well that turned out quite awkward.

Regina thought that as she then herself stood herself up, picking up her heels and coat at the same time.

She then too cleared her throat before stepping down from the stage and taking a seat at the front table.

Not much time had passed before the blonde woman came out.

Now wearing black skinny jeans and damn did they stick to her arse and legs perfectly. And a plain low cut white shirt with a red leather jacket in her arms.

Emma came sneaking up behind the brunette before lightly tapping her shoulder,

"How about one more drink?"

Regina's head shot up toward the side,

"I think I've had more than enough."

"Just oneeeeeee more, hopefully by then the tow truck will be here maybe?"

With a few short 'umming' and 'ahhing's' the brunette responded, but only with a simple smile.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

A faint chuckle left red painted lips as the blonde disappeared off once again, though only to the bar this time.

Sneaking two bottles of the club's finest beers, Emma returned to the waiting brunette.

"Here you go, gorgeous lady."

"I have a name, you do realise correct?"

"Yeah but gorgeous lady sounds better."

Giggling, Regina picked up the beer bottle, bringing it up to her lips.

She had surprisingly enjoyed her night. The spontaneous stop was rather rewarding. _Never_ would Mills let herself let loose like this with anyone, so why was it a blonde pole dancer could get her to loosen up?

Regina couldn't be bothered questioning her actions tonight, though she was hoping she might forget a few of the things she had done once she would awaken the next morning.

Time had disappeared, it was nearing 4am and the tow truck still had not arrived and it was now time for the club to be locked up, and so now she would be stuck out in the cold until who knows how long.

The lawyer was slightly unstable on her feet at this moment and as hilarious as it was to watch, the blonde didn't want to leave her to wait alone.

Especially as this time of the early morning as well as the area they were in.

Stepping out of the club, the smell of fresh rain filled their senses. It had been pouring down and both women were completely unaware and all Mills had was a rather light coat.

Great, just _great._

"How about I walk you to your car and wait with you?"

"Oh, no no, that won't be necessary."

"Actually it is."

Emma wrapped an arm of hers around the brunette's waist to help support the intoxicated woman.

"Did I mention you are undoubtedly the most beautiful blonde I've ever laid my eyes on?"

A near inaudible giggle also left crimson lips as Regina had said those words.

Emma could't hide the blush that creeped upon her usually relatively milky coloured cheeks.

"Shh, you're really drunk. Stop talking now before you say something you'll surely regret."

"You shhhhhhh…"

Regina mimicked the blonde's 'shhh' before bringing a single digit up and placing it over Emma's pink lips.

The blonde lightly shook her head as she fought back the desire to laugh.

They both walked down the never-ending street before reaching the lawyer's car. Emma had then tried opening the door but only found it to be locked.

"Where are your keys?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulder's.

"Ugh," Emma replied with before reaching into the brunette's purse in search of the woman's keys.

She found the keys in an instant, unlocking the car immediately.

It was absolutely freezing out and both women weren't wearing coats thick enough for just how cold the night had gotten.

Opening the back door, Emma helped the brunette in before going in after her, closing the door of the Benz straight away.

It was almost just as cold in the car as it was out and with taking a look at Regina, the blonde could easily see that the woman was going to fall asleep at any moment.

That didn't surprise the blonde with how much alcohol the woman had ingested, and right about now was the time the crazy drunk stage would fade.

The blonde noticed the brunette shivering lightly and so, the dancer pulled the woman close to her, Regina's head falling atop Emma's shoulder.

For the two women practically being strangers, they were both doing a extremely good job at acting as if they had known each other for quite some time.

Emma hadn't really taken any notice of it actually.

All she knew was that _she_ had been the one who forced the brunette into drinking, and she was in no way going to let the drunk brunette fend for herself.

Emma shook the brunette every once in a while in an attempt to keep the woman awake.

"Hey, you gotta stay awake."

Regina mumbled a few incoherent words before moments later drifted off with her head rested on the blonde's shoulder.

Emma sighed softly but had to admit to herself that Regina was indeed gorgeous, stunning actually.

Another 20 minutes past, Mills was still asleep and in the same position, Emma hadn't really moved either.

Finally, the tow truck arrived.

The blonde had gotten a major fright at the sound of someone knocking on the car window, but once the blonde saw the lights from the truck and read "24-Hour Tow Truck Service" on the side of the large vehicle, Emma opened the car door.

"I got a call from a Regina Mills about needing her car towed."

The male's voice sounded as if he was rather sleepy, he looked oddly scruffy as well, like he had just woken up from a nap.

"Uh yeah. You took you time."

Emma eyed the man with a suspicious look.

"Sorry about that, having a busier night than expected."

Well he was terrible at lying, the blonde thought as she attempted to wake the brunette up to get the woman's address.

But all she got as a response was mumbling and a few inaudible incoherent words.

"Listen lady, I have other clients to attend to, if you don't give me an address I'll have to leave you here until tomorrow."

"Uh..hang on!.."

Emma ran a hand through her golden curls in contemplation.

She couldn't let Regina, well either of them to stay in the car until later that morning, it was far too cold and so, Emma, being the type of person she is, kind and thoughtful, gave the tow truck driver the address to her apartment not too far from where they were.

After the car was hooked up, they travelled down town to where the blonde resided.

"I'll send the bill out to you later on."

"Okay."

After having the car placed in a car parking bay behind Emma's apartment, the tow truck left the duo.

The blonde dancer had the brunette in her arms, carrying her bridle style up to her apartment building.

Luckily Emma wasn't too far up and so only had two flights of stairs to climb.

After unlocking the door and kicking it open, she heard once again the brunette mumbling.

Though this time it also involved Regina awakening.

"Mmm…you're still here.."

A smile coated the sleepy features of the lawyers.

"And you fell asleep."

Emerald eyes locked onto brown orbs as a hand of Regina's reached up to sit atop the side of the blonde's cheek.

Silence fell between the two women. Pure silence.

And neither one of them moved a muscle until the brunette's head hovered up, allowing crimson lips to lock onto those bright pink lips she had been casually staring at.

A pleasurable 'Mmmh' fell from both women's lips, the sound vibrating through one another's mouth.

The kiss escalated quickly. Already tongue's were battling for dominance.

Little nips of one another's lips also occurred and both blonde and brunette completely lost themselves in the kiss.

The only break that came between them was for when both desperately needed air.

Emma moved them toward her couch, bumping into objects as she was doing so before placing the brunette down, lowering herself atop the woman once she had done so.

A hand of her own reached up to rest on the back of Regina's neck as she felt a wandering hand of the brunette's find its way up the back of her shirt.

Their legs were wrapped around one another's, with one of the blonde's knees teasingly pushing against the brunette's core.

Once feeling the brunette pull up the white material of Emma's shirt, the kiss was broken by the dancer.

She jerked her head up whilst grabbing the hand of Regina's that had been removing the blonde's shirt.

Confusion etched itself across the lawyer's feature's.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping before this gets too far."

Emma's response had Regina's confusion level escalate.

The blonde sat herself up and removed her body from atop the brunette's.

"You're drunk and the last thing I want is for you to wake up regretting what you did. I'm not going to take advantage of this situation, and just by looking at you, you're not the type to partake in a one night stand."

Regina's confused expression evolved into a slight understanding one.

The brunette had never come across someone like Emma. If this had been happening between her and someone else, the person certainly wouldn't have stopped it.

And she was indeed thankful the blonde did stop it but there was also that disappointment as well.

"You can crash here for the night, I'll get you some blankets and a pillow."

"Thank you."

The woman's gratitude come out close to a whisper but Emma still heard her and she also knew the 'Thank you' wasn't just for allowing her to stay the night, it was also for not following through with the sex that was undoubtedly going to take place.

Regina was knocked out by the time Emma had returned with a few thick blankets and pillow.

A smile formed across pink lips before she carefully and gently lifted the sleeping brunette's head so she was able to place the pillow under her.

She had then unfolded the blankets and placed them over Regina, making sure she was fully covered.

Emma then went to bed herself.

* * *

><p>Once morning hit, Emma was well aware of the hangover the brunette in her living room was going to endure and it was the sound of a faint scream that awoke the woman.<p>

Rushing out, she noticed the look that had formed across the woman's features.

That of worry, nervousness and terror was written across the creaminess of her face.

"Everything alright?"

Emma had asked with furrowed brows as she slowly approached the clearly distressed brunette.

"What the hell happened last night?! Where am I?!"

"Hey, it's all good, I brought you to my place because you fell asleep on me while we were waiting for the tow truck. Nothing happened if that's what you think."

She heard a sigh fall from cherry lips, a sigh of relief most likely, before the woman sat back down on the couch, a hand reaching up to rest on her head.

"Ah, I'm guessing you're gonna need a few aspirin."

Regina gave the blonde a 'duh' expression before she walked out.

Returning with a bottle of aspirin and glass of water, she gave a few to Regina.

"How you feelin'?

"Just peachy."

A pure sarcastic reply. Well at least Emma knew she was slowly turning back into that stubborn, uptight woman Emma first spoke to when they were in the club.

"Do tell me why I smell like your body glitter?!"

"Uh.." Emma brought a hand up to the back of her neck as she rubbed the spot nervously. She wasn't sure if Regina would _want_ to hear the answer to this.

"Well…!?"

"Okay so…you were _reeeeally _drunk, and yes, I acknowledge it was my doing, but I uh..gave you a lap dance.. and you were uh…trying out a few moves on my pole, well..because of me and uh..then we sorta fell on top of each other..yeah..that's the gist of it."

An innocent smile formed across Emma's lips at that moment as she instantly saw the horror form on Regina's face.

It was also at that moment that Regina stood from the couch, she decided standing was a better stance to have, considering she knew this was going to turn into a slight argument.

"I..We..I did what?!"

"I can promise you that I did not video it, nor did anyone see you. But…you were enjoying yourself."

"Stop making jokes out of this!"

"Hey, chill Regina, I-.."

"No! Do not tell me to chill! If you had listened to me in the first place when I had told you I did not want anything you drink, _this_ would never have happened!"

"Whoa okay! Listen here, I went back to work and you were still continuing to order drinks and second thing, whatever you're implying _this_ is.. did not happen."

While Emma had been speaking the last of her sentence, her hands waved between the two of them, in a manner of motioning she was speaking about the two of them hooking up.

Regina caught onto that in an instant.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, there is positively no way I would've slept with _you_ at all. I am most certainly out of your league."

"Well you sure as hell didn't think that last night when you practically smashed your lips into mine and made a good try in removing my clothes."

"What!? I-.. No! I'd never!"

"Well, you did! And if it wasn't for me, being the respectful person I am, stopping it before it got too far, then you would've woken up naked with me next to you. So I suppose you should count your damn stars lucky that you didn't have to suffer through that!"

Emma was indeed slightly hurt at the fact Regina didn't think she was good enough for her, because last night, even thought the brunette was drunk, she thought the woman was having a good time.

"No one else would've stopped it.."

Regina mumbled the words out in a _just_ audible whisper as she took her seat yet again, she lowered her defences at that point and made a statement that she knew was true.

She hadn't thought Emma would've heard the words she spoke but she was wrong; the blonde had _just_ been able to hear what she said and once she did, she had taken a few short steps closer toward the brunette.

"Yeah well I thought you'd catch on that I wasn't like anyone else. I'm not gonna take advantage of a drunk woman who clearly doesn't know what she's doing, or certainly doesn't look like the type of person who would do such a thing. I may work as an exotic dancer, but that is not the type of person I am. I like to take that person out to dinner before getting into their pants. So maybe you should thank the luck you apparently had last night that you were stuck with me!"

It didn't need to take a genius to know Emma was not all impressed by the way the brunette was acting toward her, and Regina could certainly see it.

With a sigh, Regina responded, Emma was expecting a remark of some sort but that's not what she got.

"I apologise."

"It's fine."

Clearing her throat, Regina stood from the couch, the pounding from her torturous headache dominating the woman's actions and emotions.

"Well thank you for not leaving me to be left alone."

A nod and barely there smile came from the blonde in response.

With having said that, Regina made her way toward the apartment door to leave, holding her shoes, purse and coat in one arm.

A hand was on the knob ready to turn it and leave before the voice of the blonde's stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh and hey, would you like to go out to dinner some time, gorgeous lady?"

A faint laugh came from crimson lips as Regina turned to look at the blonde who had a large, cheeky grin on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes!"


End file.
